


Wish for You

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Panlix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is celebrated in Neverland and Pan intends on getting the best gift for Felix. The only problem is that Pan's gifts always seem to revolve around one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish for You

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's still a month before Christmas, I figure I'd probably forget all about writing a Christmas fic and end up posting it in February. So before that happens, Panlix themed Christmas fic!

A cloud of mist puffed from Curly's mouth, "I don't want to be a killjoy but I _really_ don't like snow," He smiled as Nibs promptly took off his cloak and draped it over Curly's shoulders and laughed when Slightly promptly threw it into the fire and covered Curly in his own cloak, "Thank you Simon, and Nicholas."

"Not a big fan of snow either," Slightly replied, sharing Curly's cloaks and huddling up beside him for warmth, "But the festivals and traditions were always the best in the winter."

"Ah right," Curly said, "Christmas, was it?"

Nibs perked with joy, stamping out the fire on his cloak and tossing it over his shoulders, "I've been working on Tootles's Christmas gift for months now! It's almost done."

"Let me guess, pumpkin stew?" Peter said suddenly, appearing out of thin air and plopping himself down on a nearby log.

"Not cold?" Nibs inquired, curious on how Pan still dressed in his summer attire.

"Cold doesn't bother me," Peter replied smugly, folding his arms while Slightly rolled his eyes, "You boys bragging about Christmas gifts? Don't bother, I've got the best one for Felix already."

Slightly snorted, tossing an arm casually around Curly's waist, "Let me guess. It has something to do with getting your dick inside of him."

"Are we playing a guessing game?" Nibs asked, perking up, "I bet it's a bed of whipped cream!"

Narrowed eyes, Pan huffed loudly as he looked upward, "No."

"It's always something about sex with you," Slightly said, purposely nuzzling Curly's forehead, "When have you ever gotten something for Felix that you don't get something out of?"

Peter knew that was the answer but haughtily rejected it, "Plenty of times," The smug look on Slightly's face was infuriating. If he wasn't such a huge component of the Lost Boys, Peter honestly considered tossing him off the island, "What are you getting for Curly?"

"I don't want to spoil it," Slightly replied, looking to Curly with a loving expression, "But if you must know, I'm writing him a song and I'll perform it at the little ones' camp," He hummed a couple bars, loving when Curly would light up whenever he'd sing.

Curly gave Pan a small smile, "I'm sure Felix will love whatever you're getting him."

"He _will_ ," Peter snapped, storming off into the forest as the snowfall worsened.

Nibs hummed thoughtfully, tossing more wood into the fire, "Good thing Tootles was on his patrol. He might've tried to stop us."

 

"What brings you here?" Felix said, smirking as he continued down his patrol path with Peter at his side sulking, "Boys picking on you again?"

Peter scoffed too loudly, tossing his head in an exaggerated manner, "Peter Pan doesn't get pushed around be his own boys."

"Right, right," Felix said, voice knowing but light-hearted, "All the better for me."

Effortlessly, Felix cleared the path for Peter, holding loose branches out of the way, leading Peter around patches of ice on the island, smiling with his eyes every time their gaze met. Even without words, the two were content in each other's presence. Occasionally, their eyes would search, their hands would _accidentally_ find each other.

"Here," Felix said, accidentally pulling away from Peter and missing the biggest frown on Pan's face. He stepped into the open field, brushing through a glowing patch in the snow to reveal a glowing crystal resembling a glass marble.

Pan pondered for a moment, curious on why Felix was collecting these, "Why are you collecting wishes?"

He looked to Pan, dropping the shining marble into a pouch, "That's a secret," He said, holding a finger over his lips coyly. Pan immediately fluttered inside at the gesture, fighting the urge to tackle Felix into the snow and take him right there, "They're much easier to find when its near Christmas. All the children are making wishes."

"I usually just leave them be. Let them fade away on their own," Pan said, following beside Felix as he returned to his patrol.

"By the way," Felix said suddenly, pulling Peter close and planting a kiss onto his lips, working them till Pan was putty in his hands, "Don't think I didn't notice you pouting when I pulled my hand away."

Pan scoffed, marching ahead haughtily and loving how Felix dashed after him like a puppy. Slightly knew nothing, Peter thought, following closely beside Felix with his gaze glued to his shrouded face. Felix was more than sex, more than lust. Felix knew it; he knew it, but no one else could tell the difference and that drove him mad.

His thoughts were interrupted when Felix shivered, bundling himself tighter in his cloak as he shook off the snow on his shoulders, "Here," Peter said, placing a hand on his arms and conjuring a thick fur cowl over his shoulders.

"Thank you," Felix replied, planting a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Filled with energy, Peter marched on ahead gleefully, "Who says I don't give you gifts for your benefit?"

"Is that what they said?" Felix replied, quickly dashing over to Pan, "You do plenty of things just for me, like…" Felix pondered playfully, tipping his head up in contemplation, "That time we had sex in Hook's cabin or that time when we did it against the hourglass. Oh, and that time in the middle of camp and all the boys were freaking out."

Pleased but somewhat perturbed, Pan pursed his lips, "What else?"

Felix shrugged, "I guess that time we pretended to be on a honeymoon was kinda fun. Or when we both turned into girls and somehow made sex work," He closed in on Pan, voice low and eyes half-lidded, poised to seduce Peter right then and there, "Or that time you tied me up so tight that I couldn't move an inch, then you made me _scream and beg_ till my voice was hoarse and you made me _take you into my throat_ before you'd even consider-"

"What else?"

Flustered, Felix blinked several times and backed up, ignoring the heat he had embarrassingly built up between his legs and on his face, "I-uh, what?"

"What else like, y _ou know_ , did I ever get you anything?" Pan threw out the suggestion, fishing for _some_ gift that wasn't centered around, as Slightly put it, 'getting his dick inside Felix'.

Felix shrugged cautiously, confused by Pan's prodding, "Like, sex toys?"

_Oh my god. Slightly was right._

"I need a moment," Pan said, breaking away from Felix.

"Um, sure," Felix replied, frightened by the idea of accidentally insulting Pan, "I-uh, are you okay?" He flinched when Pan suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, shoulders dropping just slightly.

He perked up immediately when Pan reappeared, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "Don't think I didn't know what you were trying to do. _I'll remember it,_ " One more quick kiss later, Pan disappeared again, clearing Felix's mind of doubts.

 

"They're right. Everything I've ever given Felix has only led to sex!" Pan ranted, pacing back and forth on the wooden floor, "I need to get him something different for Christmas, something that'll prove to those boys that Felix is more than sex," He threw himself backwards into a chair, "Something that'll prove that _Panlix_ is better than _Slurly_. God I hate Slightly and his stupid face, suggesting that I just want Felix for sex. Ridiculous, right?"

Hook stared on, bottle of rum in hand, reclined in his seat by the desk, "So, does this mean you don't need that fancy whipped cream anymore from the Enchanted Forest?"

Peter huffed, kicking petulantly at the furnishings around his seat, "You weren't even listening."

"I was listening," Hook defended, "I just don't know what you want me to do about it. Whenever you have work for me, it's either getting cakes for all the Lost Boys, using my bed to consummate with Felix, or getting some weird sex toy from the Enchanted Forest. Two times out of three, sex is the focus so you haven't really convinced me otherwise."

The cabin windows misted with Frost. Peter narrowed his eyes and pushed out his lower lip, "You're siding with Slightly."

"I am _not_ siding with Slightly," Hook said, taking a swig of rum to numb his Pan-induced headache, "Look, does it really matter what the other boys think?"

"Yes."

Hook huffed, gulping down his rum pondering why he would ever think that he could overcome Pan's stubbornness, "Then get Felix something else for Christmas."

"That's the problem," Pan said, the frost fading from the windows as Pan's mood dropped, "I don't know what to get Felix."

"What do you mean?" Hook said, placing his bottle of rum on the table and preparing himself for a talk-heavy Pan, "Let's start simple. What does he like to eat?"

"Braised rabbit with carrots," Peter replied without delay, awkwardly smug expression on his face.

" _Before_ he came to Neverland," Hook added, "He eats braised rabbit because he doesn't get a choice. That's nothing special. What did he like before Neverland?" Pan was silent, smug expression replaced with a guilty emptiness, "You don't know?"

Peter sputtered to find an answer, "Chocolate? Mints?"

"You don't know," Hook confirmed.

"It's been a long time," Pan huffed, folding his arms and turning away petulantly, "You're good at courting women. What would you do?"

Hook choked down a laugh, utterly amused by Peter Pan asking him for dating advice, "You're already wearing my eyeliner. What else is there?"

"This is _serious_ ," Pan whined.

Hook was definitely having a laugh with his crew later tonight. He cleared his throat loudly, "Well, if I were courting a woman, I'd try to impress her with my devilishly good looks, sharp wit, and if all that fails, my big ship."

"Ship's not that big," Peter snorted, "I've got _an island_."

"It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it," Hook reclined, crossing his legs, "And you clearly only know how to use your island in one way."

"What else am I supposed to use my dick for?" Pan blurted out.

"I was talking about the island," Hook snapped back, "You've had an entire island to yourself for decades and the only thing you've done with the island is lay out blankets for scenic sex."

Shoving himself off his seat, Pan kicked down the globe beside Hook's bed, "I don't like talking to you."

"Hey, you asked _me_ for help," Hook shouted, rolling his eyes as Pan had a mini-rampage in his room, "Look, why don't you just ask the boys what they're giving for Christmas? Maybe they've got a couple good ideas."

" _Oh please_ ," Pan said, whipping around with his hands on hips, "As if I'd drop that low for Felix."

 

"You want to know-"

"What you're getting Slightly for Christmas," Pan confirmed, crouching beside Curly as the boy prepared a hot stew for the little ones.

Curly sighed, putting the wooden ladle aside, "Look, I'm sorry Simon was so rude to you. Whatever you're getting for Felix is fine and I'm sure he'll love it."

"Just tell me," Pan snapped, "I won't tell Simon."

"Well, I'm making him a lyre," Curly said, eyes on the stew as he tossed in a bowl of diced tomatoes, "Simon's always been very musically inclined and there aren't many instruments he can play while singing outside of a couple animal skin drums. Thought he'd appreciate this."

Pan snorted, sitting back in the dirt, "But the lyre is from your world. How would he know how to play it?"

With Slightly in his thoughts, Curly's expression was infuriatingly gentle. He smiled, wide and innocent as he chopped up several onions, "I'll teach him. He's great with music. I'm sure he'll pick it up in no time," He swept the onions into the stew, stirring it several times before tossing in a spoonful of honey, "I guess it's a bit selfish. I just want to use it as an excuse to spend quality time with him."

Pan shuddered, face pulled into a grimace. Curly was always so disgustingly sweet about his relationship with Slightly. Pan couldn't figure out why either of them weren't _bored_ by now. His grimace fell the moment Curly looked to him, replaced with an accidentally sinister, toothy smile, "Great. Thanks for the advice."

"Pan! What brings you here?" Slightly announced, welcoming himself into their chat by smothering Curly with an overenthusiastic hug.

Curly sighed, patting Slightly's head, "Don't start another fight, Simon."

"Oh, as if _Simon_ could get under my skin," Pan said, standing up and dusting himself off, "I was just leaving," He took a step back but the look on his face clearly showed that he wasn't finished, "By the way, Curly's getting you a lyre for Christmas."

A gasp, Curly's mouth fell open at the declaration.

"Really?" Slightly replied, aware of Pan's obvious attempt to annoy Curly. He turned the redhead to face him, lips close as he spoke, "I've always wanted something to play while I sang and I get to spend all that time alone with you teaching me how to play."

"You're both so goddamn-" Pan snarled, glaring at Slightly and wanting to rip that smug look right off his face. He took a slow breath, picturing Felix's hushing him in his mind, "Whatever. You're both boring," He disappeared, purposely stirring up the leaves so they'd fly into the stew.

 

"Armored gloves."

"What?" Pan narrowed his eyes, watching Tootles reinforce the bridge of Crocodile Crag.

"Armored gloves," Tootles repeated, "That's what you wanted to know, right? What I was getting Nibs?"

Pan turned his eyes to the sky, a dead giveaway to Tootles that the boy was lying, "No."

"Let me guess. Slightly was giving you a hard time about your Christmas gift to Felix and now you're trying to get Felix something that doesn't involve sex to validate your relationship with him," Tootles accurately deducted, "This is what happens when I'm not watching the boys at the campfire."

Aggravated, Pan dropped down beside Tootles, watching him tighten the rope holding the left side of the bridge together, "The worst part is that he's right!"

"Did you ask Felix how he felt about it? Given that he still follows you around after that rabbit incident, he's probably okay with it," Tootles explained, hammering in a nail at the foot of the post.

"This isn't about Felix; he knows we're a couple. This is about what the boys think of us," Peter replied.

Dropping his hammer, Tootles met Peter's eyes with stony dullness, "So what you're telling me is that our perception of you and Felix has nothing to do with Felix?"

"Don't give me that sass," Peter said, "But I guess when you put it that way…"

"Stop letting Slightly get to you," Tootles said, standing up and testing the bridge with one foot, "Just ask Felix what he wants."

Pan figured Tootles was right. Felix never once showed any reluctance in their relationship, never once batted an eye to Slightly and Curly's far more conventional relationship. Still, it angered him to think anyone on the island would dare to believe that his relationship with Felix was _inferior_ to anyone else. He stood, his quest not complete.

Shaking away the thought of Tootles' supposed omniscience, Pan made his way to the final senior Lost Boy who sat around a small, private campfire.

"Hanging out alone? That's unlike you," Pan said, stepping around the fire to sit next to Nibs.

The dark haired boy looked up, brows perked in surprise, "Didn't expect you to come around. What brings you here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to spend quality time with my Lost Boys?" Pan said, scooting closer to Nibs on his log.

"Is that a trick question?" Nibs replied, placing his carving knife down on a curious pile of wood shavings, "Did Felix run off with Rufio again?"

" _No_ ," Pan snarled, voice low and _demonic_ at the innocent suggestion. He calmed himself quickly, breathing evenly before he spoke, "Just wondering, what are you giving Tootles for Christmas? He's your best friend and all."

None the wiser, Nibs perked up at his inquiry and leapt to his feet, "It's the coolest thing ever! Wait right here!" He circled around the fire, diving into the chest hidden in a hollow tree and scrambling through it.

Pan chuckled silently, figuring it was something pumpkin related, perhaps a carving that'd rot by the time Christmas came around. Expectations were not high and no one would have disagreed on that.

"What the heck- _"_ Pan murmured under his breath, staring at the impeccably detailed _ship-in-a-bottle_ in Nibs's hands, "Did you find that on shore?"

"Of course not, silly," Nibs chirped, sitting down beside Pan and showing off his prized craft, "I based it off all the stories Tootles told of his old crew. See, black sails, flamethrower at the helm, I even got the name down: _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

Pan narrowed his eyes, smirk twisted on his lips, "Anne is two n's."

"Pfft, no it isn't! You can't trick me," Nibs laughed along with Pan, completely oblivious.

"Honestly, didn't think you had it in you," Pan said, genuinely impressed by Nibs's craftsmanship.

Nibs shrugged, lips turned into a pout, "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I'm smart."

Having wasted enough time, Pan stood from the fire and brushed off his knees, "By the way," Hey said, calling Nibs's attention once more, "Tootles is getting you armored gloves for Christmas."

"Armored gloves?" Nibs replied, "Why would I need those?"

Pan shrugged, casually walking off, "I don't know. So you could wrestle bears, probably."

"That's awesome!" Nibs declared, punching his fists into the air, "Tootles is the coolest."

 

Whistling happily, Rufio carefully stepped off the frozen lake with his ice fishing gear in hand. Pan was gracious enough to freeze over just a portion of the island creating the perfect glacial landscape for ice fishing. Bundled up in furs, Rufio marched back into the forest with a whole net of fish for dinner.

"Hi Rufio," Pan said, materializing mere inches from his face.

Rufio screamed in a tone ten times higher than usual, stumbling backwards and tossing his fishing gear all over the dirt.

Pan burst into laughter, doubling over before skipping around the boy mockingly, "Relax. It's just me."

"Why would you do that!" Rufio declared, thumping his chest twice to slow his heartbeat, "Scared the living daylights out of me," He picked up his net of fish first, dusting off the dirt before collecting his supplies, "Come here to fish?"

"No," Pan said, leaning back on a tree and watching Rufio carefully, "Just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away," Rufio prompted, bundling up his fishing supplies.

"What are you getting Felix for Christmas?" Pan asked, eyes narrowing with spite when Rufio fumbled everything back into the dirt.

Rufio let out a bark of fake laughter, nearly tripping over his own fishing equipment, "W-What do you mean? I'm not getting anything for Felix," He shuddered, Pan's unblinking eyes glued to him, the left corner of his lips just barely twisting into a snarl, "Hey, come on. Christmas is a time for giving…" No reprieve. On the contrary, Pan's glare darkened, "It's not like I'm _interested_ or anything. He's just my best friend."

"I'm Felix's best friend," Pan spat back.

Rufio sputtered, figuring Pan would retaliate, "Alright, I'm second-best."

"I'm that too," Pan declared.

Rufio couldn't tell if Pan was serious, his stone cold, teeth-baring expression utterly unreadable, "So, going back to your question, I'm making soap for him."

"Soap?" Pan said, shaking away his glare, "Why soap?"

"Well, after _you-know-what_ , Felix gets uncomfortable sitting around the boys because he's afraid they'll smell _that_ off him. Thought I'd make him some scented soaps," Rufio explained, "And they'll be really colourful too!"

Pan turned his nose up, "I happen to like it when Felix smells like me."

Red in the face, Rufio fought through his stuttering, "Think about what its like when he has to lead a hunt and all the boys are talking behind his back. It's a practical gift!"

"Not because you're thinking of _bathing_ with Felix, right?"

Purple in the face, Rufio backed up defensively, "H-Hey. I never said that. Come on, Pan, be reasonable!"

Holding two fingers up, the snow around them melting under Pan's influence, Pan pointed to his eyes and back at Rufio mouthing ' _I'm watching you_ ' with utter malice on his face before disappearing.

 

"I think you're spelling pumpkin wrong," Felix said, shaking Peter's finger off his shoulders and twisting onto his side.

"Maybe that's because I'm not spelling pumpkin," Peter replied, laying on his side with his finger tracing shapes on Felix's back, "Lay back down. You haven't guessed all of their gifts yet."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Felix crawled back onto his stomach, resting his chin on the back of his hands while Peter gingerly wrote on his back with his finger, "Mm… Ship? Ship in a… bottle?" He hummed with acknowledgement, "Always knew he was good with crafts."

"How about Rufio's Christmas gift now?" Peter asked, sweeping a hand over Felix's back.

"Oh? Who's it for?" Felix asked, wondering if Rufio dared to get him a present or if Pan would've scared him off.

"Oh you know, just for the boys," Pan replied quickly.

"Ah, 'for the boys'," Felix smirked into his hands, "Right," He gasped when Pan flopped on top of him, knees straddling his hips while he buried his lips into Felix's neck, "Game over?"

"No more interesting gifts," Pan replied, nuzzling Felix as he not-so-innocently brushed his hips against Felix's ass.

Felix smirked, bucking backwards gently into Pan's body, "There's still one interesting gift," He rolled over, still caged under Pan's limbs, "What are you getting me for Christmas?"

"What makes you think you're getting anything from me?" Pan replied with a coy smirk, taking Felix's wrists and pinning them to either side of his head.

"Who else would you be giving a Christmas present to? _Devin?_ " Felix crooned, playing at being offended as he struggled under Pan's restraint. Unable to keep a straight face, both of them eventually broke down in chuckles and rested against each other's forehead, "I've been working on your Christmas gift. It's almost complete."

Pan was utterly curious. What could Felix possibly give a boy who had everything? Yet unlike him, Felix was so confident that Pan would enjoy this, he didn't once waver in his smile and pleasant gaze, "What would you like for Christmas?"

A devilish smirk on his face, "You know I like it when we use a gag. I get to scream as loud as I want," Felix cooed, immediately feeling Pan's groin heat up, "And you say the lewdest things to me whenever I can't retaliate."

Brow quirked up, sliding Felix's wrists above his head so he could pin them to the backboard, "Speak up Felix. You want me to _fuck you harder_?" Peter cooed, mimicking his husky voice whenever he had Felix bound and gagged on the bed. Their lips touched with every breath, bodies pressing against each other with the slightest movement, Pan nearly gave in, wanting nothing more than to overwhelm his beloved Lost Boy with heat and pleasure, "But no," Pan murmured, pulling away just slightly, "That's not what I'm getting you for Christmas."

Felix watched him curiously, expression still blissful but backed by a thoughtful look.

Pan stroked a hand through Felix's hair, releasing his wrists so he could pull his bangs back and examine his face, "It's going to be special and it'll be ten times better than whatever the others boys give away."

Chuckling, Felix took Peter by his cheeks and brought him down for a kiss, lips pressing together softly. He pulled the blanket over both of them, shivering once when Pan rolled Felix on top, "Can you make it not snow in this area? I don't like the cold," He gasped, the blankets on Pan's bed yanked away around him and replaced with thick, fine pelts fortified with magical warmth.

"And if that's not enough, I'll warm you up just fine," Pan said, brow quirked as he bundled them both in a cocoon of furs, pressed tightly together. Felix wished they could be inseparable like this forever.

 

**Christmas Day**

 

" _Ooh_ , right there," Pan cooed, stretching his head back as Felix scrubbed at his neck with scented soaps, "Use the green one. That one smells the best."

Felix shook his head at Pan's predictability, a knowing smile on his face as he picked up another chunk of scented soap and rubbed down Pan's chest, "If I recall correctly, these soaps were meant for me," He reached into the tub, pulling out a sea sponge from the steaming water and carefully wiping away the suds on Pan's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Pan said dismissively, lifting his leg from the water and draping it on Felix's shoulder, "Now scrub my legs."

Humming at the intimate view, Felix pressed a quick kiss to Pan's knee before scrubbing his thigh lightly with a sponge, daring to slide his hand down Peter's thigh and into the water, "Uh-uh," Pan chimed, taking his lifted foot and pressing it gently against Felix's chest, "You'll get dirty."

"I want to get dirty," Felix purred, taking Pan's ankle into his hand and kissing the back of his foot, a gesture of submission, "I want to get _really_ dirty," His eyes _silver_ through the steam wafting from their tub.

Pan stifled a moan, biting down on his lip and shuddering, "I'll remember this for later," He sat up, shoving Felix backward into the water to soak his hair before picking up a chunk of soap, "You need to be shiny and clean today. You've got a long day ahead," Pan said, breaking down the soap on his palms before lathering it in Felix's hair, "A king's got to look his best."

 

After the spontaneous bath, Felix found himself at the top of Dead Man's Peak, looking down on all of Neverland with Pan by his side. He shivered, rubbing at the fur mantle over his shoulders, "Why are we up here?"

"Your Christmas gift," Pan said, marching ahead of Felix and watching over Neverland, _fear_ hidden under bravado, "You're going to enjoy it. I know you will."

Felix's brow furrowed, "You look uneasy."

Of course he did, this was something Peter had never done for anyone. It never once crossed his mind but here he was, standing at the highest peak on Neverland with Felix. He removed Felix's fur mantle, draping it over his own shoulders before placing both his hands on Felix's shoulders.

"Hold still," He said, shutting his eyes before pulling Felix in and kissing him gently.

Felix hummed, shivering as the cold permeated his clothing but suddenly _still_ when warmth returned to him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing himself still coated in frost but no longer cold. He gasped when a burst of light came from Skull rock, the eyes of the skull blazing for a moment before light overwhelmed Felix. He shut his eyes, magic and light seeping from Pan's eyes and blinding him. His skin rippled with power, his senses heightened. Felix could hear every thing on Neverland from the rustling of the Thinking Tree to the jolly cries of the boys celebrating Christmas. He flexed his fingers, the sands of the beaches, the shale of Mermaid Lagoon's cliffs, the icy sea water, sifting through his hands all at once. He opened his eyes again, a pulse of magic bursting from his body and covering all of Neverland. _His_ Neverland.

"You…" Felix murmured, staring at Pan who now bundled himself up tightly in the fur mantle.

"You're king for a day," Peter said, unused to his sudden vulnerability to the weather, "Don't get too excited. I'm taking my power back tomorrow," He snickered at the look on Felix's face, the boy overwhelmed with joy and confusion, "What's with that stupid look?"

Unable to express himself with words, Felix tackled Peter into a hug, smothering him with his embrace and murmuring into his hair, " _I love you so much_."

Blushing against his will, softened by Felix's declaration, Pan huffed lightly to cover his joy and spoke in a haughty tone, "Come on, let's see what you can do with your new powers."

Smirking devilishly, the first thing Felix could think of was ending this awful weather. He lifted his hand to the sky, parting the clouds perfectly over him and Peter so the sun could strike only them. He warmed the air with a wave of his hand, the snow melting away as he created a tiny piece of summer around them while winter raged on everywhere else.

"Impressive, I guess," Peter cooed, dropping his fur mantle to the ground. Felix looked to him, winking as he waved his hand once. Peter scowled, noting how his trademark green tunic turned _purple_ along with the matching trims on all of his clothes, "Hey!"

"We match now, _kitten,_ " Felix said, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and lifting him into the air. Peter hated pet names and would've promptly teleported him into a cage for the rest of the day.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Kitten? Really? That is the lamest pet name I've ever heard," He gasped, noticing how _'kitten'_ was stitched across the front of his tunic, "W-What…"

"And now you have to wear it for the rest of the day," Felix replied, nudging at Peter's nose with his own while his face was stretched by a giant smile. He laughed, hearty and child-like just like Pan did whenever he pulled off a successful prank.

Cutting off his laughter, Peter nipped at Felix's nose playfully before stepping away, "That's all you got? A wardrobe change and a bit of sun?" He smiled to Felix, gesturing to the island, "Let's see what you're made of."

Taking Peter's words to heart, Felix stepped as close as he could to the edge of the cliff, toes hanging off the stone. He watched the soft glow of fire coming from the Lost Boys camp. No doubt they were celebrating the holiday given the celebratory songs and dancing Felix could feel through the island. He waved his hand once, utterly amused as _chocolate_ fell from the clouds and rained all over the island. He was nearly giddy with excitement, his whole body twitching.

Peter caught the tiny pieces, popping several of them into his mouth and relishing the carefully balanced bitterness and sweetness, "Chocolate, really?"

"I love chocolate," Felix replied, "Just hard to get in Neverland."

Peter promised to himself that once his magic returned, he'd shower Felix with all types of chocolate from every part of the universe.

Peter approached Felix as tormented the Jolly Roger with storms and rocky waters. He took the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly from behind and burying his face into his back, "Do whatever you want to Neverland. Make it your personal landscape," _Everything_ Peter cherished and owned fell into Felix's possession. There would literally not be a single gift on Neverland that could be _better_ than this.

"Yes, Peter," Felix said, still deathly obedient despite this new power balance.

 

Hours later, the skies were dark and filled with new stars, bright lights dancing in the distance and burning in all shades of colours. Snow, chocolates, mint candies, and _cake_ blanketed the earth, fireflies flitting through the air and perfectly matching the _fireworks_ shooting from the waters and bursting into sparkling flames. The boys were done with their partying, opting to sit back and enjoy this wondrous new land Felix had crafted. Even Hook's crew was given a break, all of them sitting on deck while the light show continued.

Peter and Felix stayed in their personal castle perched on a platform of clouds and made of what appeared to be pure white marble. Peter sighed into Felix's chest, both of them laying back on the balcony and enjoying the view, "Awfully girly of you to put on a light show."

"It's relaxing," Felix replied, waving his hand once more to stir the stars in the sky, "Your power is amazing," As much as he loved it, he knew Pan loved his magic far more. With his heightened senses, he could feel the uneasy beat of Peter's heart hidden masterfully under his haughtiness. Lowering Peter onto the cloudy bed, Felix pressed their lips together, ending their contract.

Light filled Felix's eyes and briefly, Peter was breath-taken by how ethereal Felix looked, like a real god in Neverland. A second pulse of magic came, Skull Rock shone once more, and Peter's magic returned to him. Felix remained perched over him, the gentlest of smiles on his face, "Thank you," He whispered, brushing a hand through Peter's hair, "That was the greatest gift ever."

"It better be," Peter murmured, chuckling as he culled Felix in for a kiss, "How about your gift?"

Brightening up, Felix led Peter off their private cloud fortress and back into camp where the rest of the boys were chatting playfully at the camp. He looked ahead, noting how Slightly and Curly were sitting together by the little ones, Curly playing the lyre while Slightly serenaded the boys. Nibs was by the main campfire, gleefully watching Tootles _bandage his missing fingers_ , sulking at how ineffective armor was at protecting Nibs's limbs. He retrieved a small metal box that curious seeped with light.

"Bring me to Skull Rock," Felix commanded.

Curiously, Pan flew both of them there, landing softly on the stone in front of the hourglass. This day had gone so well, Pan really didn't want to end it staring at his half-empty hourglass, "Why are we here?"

Felix smiled to him, pacing around the hourglass, "I observed it for a while. When a child dreams of Neverland and makes a wish, their wishes _crystallize_ into something physical before fading away if they're ignored. I've been collecting them for some time now," He held up the box, noting where he had stored them, "Wishes are just belief, aren't they? A belief that something could come true despite all odds."

Peter was confused but watched attentively as Felix opened the box. Smiling brightly as light sprung from it like a living creature, whipping through the air before colliding into the hourglass. Pan flinched as his skin tingled with magic, the core of his being warm and swelling with _strength._ He gasped as golden dust materialized in the top chamber of his hour glass, giving him more time. _Belief_ , that was what fueled Pan's existence.

Felix sighed, relieved his plan had worked, he shut the box, smiling at Peter, "Merry Christmas," He said, enjoying Pan's dumbfounded look, "What's with that stupid look?" He gasped, Pan tackling him down onto the ground and smothering him with an embrace.

"I love you so much," Pan echoed Felix's words, echoed his actions. He pulled away, staring into Felix's eyes. To a boy who had everything but eternity, Felix gave him time, more time to spend enjoying his life, more time to spend with Felix. Peter rested his forehead against Felix's, both of them simply enjoying each other's presence before carrying both of them away to their new castle.

He laid Felix down on the bed, working his lips numb with long, passionate kisses. He lay on top of him, taking his wrists and holding them on either side of his head, "I've got one more gift for you."

"Yes?" Felix hummed, already aware of what it would lead to.

On cue, whipped cream poured from the skies, covering everything on the island and the Jolly Roger.

 


End file.
